<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plush Ikebukuro by Sutera Tsuki (Fanschaotictrash)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620332">Plush Ikebukuro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanschaotictrash/pseuds/Sutera%20Tsuki'>Sutera Tsuki (Fanschaotictrash)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A World of Black and Yellow [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Masaomi, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Ikebukuro (Durarara!!), Insecurity, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mikaoba - Freeform, Multi, Multiple Pairings, No Smut, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Young Aoba, Young Mikado, kizaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanschaotictrash/pseuds/Sutera%20Tsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Durarara shipping one shots based on soft sentence starters/prompts (see notes). This includes multiple ships and are based on the requests of my followers. Each one shot will have the prompt in the description along with who requested it for clarity (unless they were anonymous). I love writing these so, whether you want to use a prompt from the post or make your own, I would absolutely love any requests!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kida Masaomi/Orihara Izaya, Kuronuma Aoba/Ryuugamine Mikado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A World of Black and Yellow [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Masaomi's Creepy Teddy Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://fanschaotictrash.tumblr.com/post/643753075023167488/%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%8E%F0%9D%90%85%F0%9D%90%93-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%84-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%92">Soft sentence starters</a>
</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The prompt was, "all my choices lead me to you" and "I sleep better if you're around", the ship is Kizaya, as requested by anonymous!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Masaomi sat on the couch in his yellow pajamas, staring vacantly out of those large windows, the lights of the city becoming blurs of yellow, orange, and green in his eyes. He couldn’t sleep. He had tried over and over, wrapped in those cream sheets, begging the warmth to take him under, yet...it never did. Constantly trying was stressing him out, so, eventually, he just gave up and got back up. A part of him thought he might manage to fall asleep on the couch if he just laid there, another didn’t want to move. It was waiting. He gripped onto the warm cup of tea he had made himself. It was Jasmine tea, the taste always calmed him and reminded him of...he shook his head. No, he promised himself he wouldn’t depend on him and that he wouldn’t be a bother. He was supposed to be asleep and </span>
  <em>
    <span>out of the way</span>
  </em>
  <span> before he came back. What was he doing? He let out a sigh, putting down his tea and preparing to stand when he heard it. The click of the apartment door echoed through the apartment and he stared over at the entryway for that familiar face. He couldn’t help it, he wanted to see him so badly. Eventually, the door opened and that beautiful voice could be heard humming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masaomi swallowed as Izaya made his way into the main room cheerfully, noticing him after a moment. He frowned, pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still awake? Didn’t I tell you not to wait for me?” he scolded Masaomi lightly, who looked down at his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m sorry, I couldn’t sleep,” he said, guilt filling his eyes. He could hear Izaya plop down his bags as he walked over. He gently stroked his lover’s head, who looked up at him in surprise, honey eyes shining. Masaomi thought he’d be angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you worried?” Izaya asked and he blinked. Izaya always saw the parts of himself he tried to hide, that’s one reason why he adored him so much. He hesitantly nodded, glancing away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always scared something is gonna happen when you leave.” Izaya laughed a little, as if finding this fear silly. He was standing behind Masaomi and wrapped his arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one can break into this apartment, I’ve guaranteed that. You worry too much,” he teased and Masaomi quickly turned to him, surprising him. His dangling hands moved up to his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not worried about myself, I’m worried about </span>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Masaomi corrected, causing Izaya’s eyes to widen. “You’re so notorious, it scares me. Every time you leave, I expect to wake up to see on the news that you’ve been stabbed or something.” Izaya’s eyebrows raised in shock. “I know that sounds silly and you can take care of yourself, but I need you to understand how much this scares me. I have nightmares about it whenever you’re not around. I know it’s stupid but, well...I guess I don’t sleep half as well when you’re not around,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited anxiously for Izaya’s response, who was currently staring at him. It took a moment but, he smiled. Not his usual smile, one of his rare, soft grins that warmed Masaomi’s heart and made his body relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so clingy, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said, walking around the couch so he could squat down in front of him, placing his hand in his. “Well, my love, I’m here now and I’m here to stay. Does that reassure you?” Masaomi’s cheeks flushed. He wasn’t sure if Izaya was lying or not yet, still, his words put him at ease. Even if he was lying and had to leave again for work, it meant a lot that he’d say that for Masaomi. He nodded and Izaya smiled more. “Good. Can you go to bed now? I can carry you,” he said. Masaomi didn’t want to be any more of a bother, so he quietly agreed. Izaya gently swept his arms under his legs and on his back, picking him up and cradling him in his arms as he walked towards the stairs. Masaomi clutched onto his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really staying?” he asked after a while, barely above a whisper. Izaya looked down at him, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I was, didn’t I?” he pointed out, as if he’d never told a lie in his life, giving Masaomi a loving look that made his face turn red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I just had to make sure,” he stuttered out in embarrassment, hiding his face a little in his pajama top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and your uncertainty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masaomi smiled a little then, the worry from before sunk in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he began and Izaya, who had been peering up the stairs, looked back down at him. “I’m sorry for being a pain all the time.” Izaya blinked, then laughed in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If anyone should be sorry, it's me,” he said, catching Masaomi off guard. “I know the way I am, I’m more self-aware than some would believe. You would probably be happier with someone else, someone more </span>
  <em>
    <span>average</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yet still, all my actions lead back to you because that’s the way I rigged the game. I’m selfish, and for that, I’m sorry. Not because I plan to change it, the opposite is true and I’m quite happy with that arrangement. In that case, if one of us is a bother, it’s me, and I’m not overly remorseful for it.” It took Masaomi a while to process this, his heart pounding out of his chest and he wasn’t sure he had heard him correctly. he smiled, happy tears filling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s a flaw, you should really try to fix it,” he accidentally mimicked his deceased girlfriend then, hugging onto his chest, “but, even if you do, don’t leave me, okay?” Izaya reached down and nuzzled him, kissing him on the slope of his thin nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” he agreed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://fanschaotictrash.tumblr.com/post/643763058914836480/for-the-soft-sentences-thing-all-my-choices-lead">My Original Post</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Izaya's Adorable Footstool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The prompt was "[puts feet on the other's lap]", the ship is Kizaya, as requested by anonymous!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izaya had a habit of putting his feet on Masaomi’s lap. At first, the poor thing thought it might be some kind of insult or diss. After all, in a way, he was treating him as his stool, but Izaya never meant it that way. If anything it was a show of trust, considering how ticklish they were. Masaomi slowly adjusted and began to understand, though Izaya had to assure him of his intent several times in the process. He was so</span>
  <em>
    <span> turbulent!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not my footstool, I simply enjoy the physical contact is all,” he told Masaomi in one of these occasions. He was peering at Izaya with those adorably, large amber eyes, the concern very evident on his face. He seemed unsure, tugging on his bangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so, I’m not sure why you enjoy it so much though,” he admitted and Izaya smirked.</span>
</p><p><span>“I can’t help myself. Your lap is just </span><em><span>so</span></em> <b><em>soft </em></b><span>and </span><b><em>warm</em></b><span>~!” he replied, kneading Masaomi’s lap a little with his feet. Izaya hoped for a reaction, which he immediately got, and knew he would enjoy the light massage. The young man’s face turned bright red the moment he began.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I get it, stop!” Masaomi said, though he was smiling and giggling. Izaya pouted though did as told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no fun,” he whined as Masaomi tried to calm himself down. He put his hand on his heart and took deep breaths. Izaya adored the fact he was so easy to fluster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After his face returned to normal, Masaomi considered the situation for a moment. Izaya watched his expressive features in high amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess” he finally began, fidgeting a bit nervously and Izaya looked at him eagerly, “if you like it, I don’t mind.” He looked away shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Does it feel nice for you too?” Izaya asked, leaning over and slipping his fingers under Masaomi’s chin. He gently turned his head so he was looking at him. Masaomi’s cheeks flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I mean, it’s okay,” he said, cheeks puffing up slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Izaya asked teasingly, causing Masaomi’s face to turn a deep shade of pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s...comforting,” he said then, his voice becoming muffled as he hid his face behind his arms, pulling away from Izaya, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I like it too.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Izaya grinned, carefully uncovering his lover’s face. Masaomi’s eyes were sparkling in the way they always did when he received a lot of affection. They shone like beautiful citrines and Izaya couldn’t help but stare. He had become used to this, in fact, he had grown fond of the look, knowing it meant his beloved human was happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he said, eyes glittering mischievously. Masaomi looked at him curiously, nearly jumping out of his skin as Izaya leaped into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Masaomi’s neck, face almost touching his. The young man’s gorgeous eyes widened and the color in his face leaked out into his ears and neck. “I’ll make sure to do it more often then,” Izaya said, brushing Masaomi’s hair out of his face. Masaomi breathed in sharply as Izaya’s hot breath brushed his face. Silence fell as they just looked into each other’s eyes. After a time, Izaya leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips. It surprised the human yet, he soon reciprocated. When they finally pulled away, Masaomi blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Izaya, are you...blushing?” he asked and, for once, Izaya’s face turned red. He put his finger up to Masaomi’s lips, as if to hush him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s keep this between us, yes?” he said and Masaomi laughed, wrapping his arms around and pulling him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come over here then, you idiot.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://fanschaotictrash.tumblr.com/post/643777283590602752/i-never-even-knew-kizaya-was-a-thing-until">My Original Post</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cuddle Sharks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The prompt was, "you look pale. Are you sure you're alright?" and "you're shaking. Here, come closer", the ship is mikaoba, as requested by anonymous!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aoba chewed on his lip nervously as he sat in the base, leg shaking as the thoughts filled his head. He was resting on a cardboard box, his figure lightly illuminated by a nearby lamp sat by his feet. The motion of his leg cast shadows on the nearby concrete wall. He was on a higher floor, attempting to figure himself out before anybody saw him. He was feeling some sort of anxiety and he wasn’t quite sure why. Aoba had planned all of this, he was excited for it, and yet...he didn’t want Mikado to get hurt. He didn’t understand it, these feelings. He wanted to erase them but, he knew better than to try. It’d only be a waste of time and he could put up with this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are!” he heard a familiar voice call, forcing him out of his thoughts in alarm. Mikado walked up the stairs carefully, stopping at the top and smiling at him. “I’ve been looking for you. The other guys said you’ve been acting kind of strange so, I thought you had gone home.” Aoba watched him closely as he figured out a way to answer. It wasn’t that he was scared of Mikado, rather, he simply didn’t know what to expect from him anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just needed to think for a while, that’s all,” he assured Mikado, getting up from his spot. He knew Mikado often came up there to think and he wanted to try it for himself. “I’m sorry if I took your spot. Do you want me to leave?” Mikado finally approached him and he had to fight the urge to step back. He wasn’t sure why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly, I don’t mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>can use it whenever you like,” Mikado assured him. Aoba liked to believe Mikado favored him, but, you could never be certain with him. They smiled at each other until Mikado frowned, noticing something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Aoba asked, startled as Mikado took a step closer, examining him. Aoba gripped onto his arm and did his best to keep still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look really pale, are you sure you’re okay?” Mikado asked. Aoba attempted to keep up appearances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I? It’s probably just the lighting,” he lied, but Mikado seemed unsure. He looked down and his eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re shaking too!” he said. Was he? If he was being honest, Aoba hadn’t noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, are you sick? If you are, feel free to go home. We’ll be fine without you,” he assured him, which stung a little. Even if it’d protect his secret, Aoba couldn’t bear to leave now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really okay. Maybe a little stirred up from everything but...it’s no big deal,” he said, sounding as convincing as he could manage, though his shaking was only worsening. Mikado gave him a look, his expression turning serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aoba, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sit down,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he demanded, pointing to the box and Aoba flinched back, intimidated by his commanding tone. Was he in trouble? Oh well, he could handle anything if it was coming from Mikado and, besides, it might knock some sense into him. He sat back down as told, nerves on edge as he watched Mikado circled behind him. It took him a while to act, either hesitating or trying to keep him in suspense, Aoba wasn’t sure. Mikado placed his hands on his shoulders, causing him to tense, then...Aoba couldn’t believe what happened next. His arms slipped over his chest and he knelt down, pulling Aoba into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aoba blinked, looking back at Mikado in confusion. Was this some sort of fever dream? Maybe he was really sick, the possibility seemed plausible now, much more than the reality. Mikado rested his chin on Aoba’s shoulder, closing his eyes. He let out a surprised, slightly alarmed breath and Mikado gave him a gentle squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? Everything’s alright now,” Mikado said softly, almost as if not to frighten the on edge Aoba. Mikado was full of more surprises than he thought. His brain became fogged, jumbled. The act didn’t make sense to him, yet...he enjoyed it, he didn’t want Mikado to let go, as stupid as that was. The hold somehow made his tension melt away. He felt safe there, if only for a time, and he knew Mikado was too. Here he was, wanting to protect </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mikado</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but, in the end, Mikado ended up being the one protecting </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The irony would have made him laugh if he wasn’t so shell-shocked and he couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his lips. He never did well with affection. He wasn’t used to it, both giving or receiving, though, especially receiving, and he didn’t know how to really respond to it. For a long while he simply just sat there, frozen. “It’s okay, just relax” Mikado assured him once more in a whisper, feeling his companion’s stillness. His stomach lurched as he felt his cheeks flush. When he managed to move, he reached up to one of Mikado’s arms, grasping it. He wanted Mikado to hold him tighter yet he couldn’t find the words, so he just tightened his grip. Mikado understood, holding him closer, arms entangling more around his chest in a supportive gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikado,” Aoba finally spoke, causing Mikado to look up from where he had buried his head in his shoulder, eyes opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” he hummed, smiling and Aoba quickly looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I...” he began, soon trailing off. He couldn’t say it, even now, no, especially now. Mikado shot him a curious look, about to speak when they both heard someone rushing up the steps. Mikado pulled away, though not hurriedly, hands resting on Aoba’s shoulders as the other Blue Square member reached the top of the steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss, we need you to look at this,” they said and Mikado nodded in understanding, standing there for a second too long before pulling away. Aoba stared up at him, completely dumbfounded at this point though no longer shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Aoba, stay here,” he instructed, beginning to head down the stairs. Aoba reached his hand out slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” he was cut off as Mikado gave him a stern look. He peered down, accepting the command, as much as he despised it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mikado smile in satisfaction, and, with that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they were gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://fanschaotictrash.tumblr.com/post/643777283590602752/i-never-even-knew-kizaya-was-a-thing-until">My Original Post</a>
</p><p>I lowkey want to expand on this and make it its own fic so, let me know if any of you are interested!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://fanschaotictrash.tumblr.com/">My Fandom Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://fanschaotictrash.tumblr.com/post/643834077286367232/plush-ikebukuro">One Shot Announcement</a> (reblogs help more than you know!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>